


Saturn's Lover

by HawkyBarton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRI, Pregnancy, birthday fic, steve is so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is pregnant and has to tell Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturn's Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weaveaweboflies (thegirlwiththefro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththefro/gifts).



> FOR MY BIRTHDAY GIRL BRIANA
> 
> Also, I've been watching a lot of Pushing Daisies, so if the tone of writing sounds familiar bada bing bada BOOM

Steve had  been alive for approximately 95 years, 8 months, 2 weeks, 6 days, 12 hours, and 13 minutes.

 

Steve had been out of the ice for approximately 2 years, 6 months, 1 week, 3 days, 4 hours, and 22 minutes

 

Darcy Lewis had been alive for approximately 22 years,she thinks. Darcy Lewis had been orphaned at a young age and had no clue how.old she actually was.

 

What Darcy did know was that she and Steve Rogers (Captain Hotpants) had been dating for approximately  6 months,  1 week,  1 day, 2 hours, and 13 minutes.

 

Upon sharing this knowledge with the team, both Stark and Barton both screamed"Nerd!"

 

Barton and Stark's life proximity lowered after that.

 

The problem was this: Darcy Lewis had been pregnant for approximately 1 month, 3 weeks, 2 days, 8 hours, and 41 minutes. She  had yet to tell Steve Rogers this fact.

 

One could say that Darcy was keeping the biggest of secrets from her lover and best friend, but had no way of telling him the truth.

 

Until now.

 

*******

Steve was working in the range with the rest of the Avengers when he felt a strange heat on his neck.

 

Spinning around, Steve smiled when he noticed Darcy watching their training in the corner.

 

His mirth stopped when he noticed the mood she was in. Darcy's personality was usually a bubbly one. So her frowning with sadness in her eyes was unusual.

 

Nodding to Clint, Steve jogged off the floor as the other man took over.

 

Plopping down next to her, Steve gave Darcy his undivided attention. "What's going on Darce?"

 

*******

Darcy clasped her hands together, afraid to reveal to Steve the truth lest he feel the need to get….. angry.

 

“Darcy? Come on, you’re scaring me babe”

 

Darcy clasped her hands tighter and took in a deep breath.

 

“I’m pregnant”

  


*******

The Avengers all jumped three feet into the air when Steve shouted “I’M GONNA BE A FATHER!”

 

Darcy, smiling in relief, just brought her wayward boyfriend back down to her level.

 

“Better put a ring on it Rogers!” Clint called out with a laugh.

 

“You bet your ass I will!” Steve shouted back.

 

Darcy just rested her head against Steve’s chest.

_That went way better than I expected._

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
